Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot Du Lac is the leader of the Alpha Team that was previously affiliated with the Nazareth House. He is the descendent of the original Sir Lancelot Du Lac and the possessor of the Silver-Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Relic Empiro Dividing. As such, he is one of the two direct rivals of Mitsuya Lucifer and Ddraig, and Gray Hyoudou and Tiamat. Appearance Lancelot is a handsome young man with an mix of brown and lights silver hair and green eyes. He is often seen wearing a dark green mage-styled robe burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes. As with other Devils, Lancelot has black bat-like wings on his back. However, unlike other Devils, he possesses a total of six. Lancelot also bears a great resemblance to his grandfather, Damascus Du Lac. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, Lancelot has a calm, noble, and caring side in him as he cares deeply for his comrades. Lancelot strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus Empireo Dividing, his Holy Sword Arondight and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon besides the three. He is known to be a prideful young man like his grandfather and a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for him to fight. Additionally, Lancelot does take some pride in being both the descendant of the original Sir Lancelot Du Lac, and a member of the Phenex Clan, but not in an arrogantly fanatic extent. Lancelot shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. Lancelot does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of him comes from the extreme abuse and persecution that Lancelot suffered at his father's hand. While Lancelot never says it, Kuroka and Azazel has noted that Lancelot actually wanted to be raised in a happy family like Mitsuya's. This was shown in Chapter 938 when Aži Dahāka pointed out that one of Lancelot's deepest desire is a family. His painful childhood caused by his father and Cthulhu also led him to learn and understand compassion. The greatest sign of his compassion is that Lancelot cared immensely for his mother who was the only person in his tragic childhood to have shown him kindness, leading him to withstand his father's horrible abuse for the sake of protecting her. Lancelot's strong resolve to protect his mother also extends to his younger half-siblings. During his death match with Aži Dahāka, the safety and protection of his mother and half siblings became the driving force and determination that spurred Lancelot to attain victory against the Evil Dragon. History Plot Powers & Abilities Equipment Empireo Dividing ( , lit. "Celestial Light Wings of the White Dragon Emperor"): Lancelot's Relic and main weapon. The Empireo Dividing is one of the 17 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Empireo Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Mitsuya's Incursio Gear and Gray's Grand Chariot, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings. Later on, Lancelot gains the ability to Reflect, allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. *'White Scale Mail' ( , lit. "Armor of the White Dragon Emperor"): Empireo Dividing's Overdrive that creates a Black and White Dragon Armor similar to Red Scale Mail. In this form Lancelot is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Empireo Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. *'Empireo Dividing: Dragonaut Drive' ( , lit. "Tyrant of Supremacy"): A form unique to the Incursio Gear, Empireo Dividing and Grand Chariot. The Dragonaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Dragonaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Lancelot is able to avoid this using his abnormally large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Lancelot suffered from immense exhaustion. **'Testament Wings' (テスタメント・ウィングス, Tesutamento Uingusu): One of the two finishing moves of Dragonaut Drive, exclusive to the Empireo Dividing. Close to a hundred magic circles appear around the user, in the form of wings. *'Berolina Dragonaut Overdrive' ( , lit. "Silver Dragon of the Highest Supremacy"): A new enhanced form that surpasses Dragonaut Drive. Lancelot obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver and jet-black. Like Mitsuya's Andrea Morning Star Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. When first introduced, Lancelot can only sustain this form for a short period of time before he must deactivate. By Chapter 547, however, he is able to maintain this form for a much longer time. **'Compression Divider': In this state, Lancelot can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension, which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Lancelot can't maintain this form for very long. This ability is very powerful as it killed Pluto in just a second. ***'Compression Shift': *'Diabolos Beast Arondight ' ( ): Lancelot's DxB form. This form is the combination of the White Dragon Emperor's power, the Demonic power and his heritage that Lancelot synced through Lilith's blessing. Similarly to the Diabolos Beast Lilith Mitsuya possesses, the Diabolos Beast Zeus Kaminari possesses and the Diabolos Beast Reaper Gray possesses, the armor is a mix of silvery-white, light brown and jet-black, and also possesses the same organic characteristic. Lancelot gains twelve Phoenix wings in this form, which can be ejected and turned into wyverns, similarly to the Dividing Sylph Wyverns that Mitsuya is able to create. The power that Diabolos Beast Arondight possesses is enough to completely destroy a 5,000 meter-tall mountain in one attack and fight on par with Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon. Lancelot can only sustain this form for a short time. **'Light-Lake Compression Divider': Lancelot builds up his power and releases an ultimate blast of white and black demonic radiance that halves anything within its range until it vanishes from existence. Azi Dahaka notes that this is not an ability or a technique, but a simple release of light. **'Testament Smasher': Lancelot's own enhanced version of Shambhala Smasher and Testament Wings. Similarly to the Shambhala Smasher, a cannon muzzle appears from the chest cavity which then fires a bombardment of light and black aura. **'Dividing Sylph Wyverns': In this form, Lancelot can detach his wings which then form into small white Wyverns that can also use Divide and Reflect, as well as using Half Dimension and Compression Shift. The Wyverns are able to change into cannons that fires out a powerful shot of Lancelot's and the Phenex Clan's auras. The Wyverns are also able to use Albion's hidden technique Reduce, an ability that releases a deadly venom which could kill anyone as it cuts down not only their bodies but also their souls, however, this is ineffective towards Lilith, Great Red, Ddraig and Tiamat. After training with his Mitsuya's grandfather Alexander Ryder, Lancelot manages to make use of the Wyverns to attach themselves on to Kuroka to create her own variation of the Scale Mail armor called Nekomata Sylph Devil (). Arondight (アロンダイト, Arondaito): Crimson Gourd: One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to suck in and imprisoned those who responds when they have their name called out. Lancelot borrowed it from the Golden Horned King and the Silver Horned King, so he can use it as a punishment for Kazaru, Kuroka and Zhu where they can reflect on their mistakes. Relationships Lancelot Du Lac/Relationships Trivia Navigation